


Lose Yourself to Dance

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Bones danced with someone and 1 time he danced <i>for</i> someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Yourself to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Best accompanied by the song "Lose Yourself to Dance" by Daft Punk, of which inspired this fic.

**1**

To be fair, Bones had never expressed an interest in dancing when they were cadets. He hadn't expressed an interest in even going out or socializing or touching people who weren't patients (and even then it was iffy).

So Jim really can't be blamed for being a little bit surprised by the way he's dancing with Carol.

They’re in the middle of the dance floor dancing on each other in the most lascivious way - there’s no other way to describe the way Bones has his hands on her hips as she sways with the heavy bassline. She presses closer, leaning up to whisper something in his ear, and he nods, suddenly spinning her around and pulling her back against him as they continue dancing.

Jim swallows dryly. It’s just dancing.

**2**

Now Bones is just being rude. Jim’s sure that this is all intentional, because seriously - Bones is straight grinding on Christine, bouncing to the beat as they move along with the music. She really looks like she’s enjoying herself, even more than when she was with Jim, and if nothing else, that’s enough to annoy Jim for the rest of the night.

What’s with Bones hitting on all the chicks he wants/wanted?

Bones pulls Christine flush against his chest and rolls their bodies as he leans back, and Christine reaches behind her to grab the back of his head.

Seriously, this is just inappropriate at this point.

**3**

Jim considers just buying a strong bottle of tequila to distract himself from the fact that Bones is dancing with Chekov. First of all, _who knew?_ Secondly, Chekov is _very_ flexible.

Jim downs another shot and skips the lime and salt. He’s past the point of no return now, and he’s going to just enjoy the show.

Chekov has a goofy, excited grin on his face as if dancing on Bones is the most fun thing in the entire world. It must be, since it seems like half the entire crew has had a go with him. Jim tries to fight down the jealousy, and then Chekov is bent over, Bones’ hand on his lower back and sliding forward as he thrusts his hips to the music.

Jim turns to the bar and orders the whole bottle.

**4**

Where the fuck is Spock? Why is he letting Uhura swing all over Bones like he’s a fucking pole? Why is Bones grinning like they’re doing nothing more than playing an intense game of Yahtzee?

Who the hell decided a week of leave was a good idea?

_Oh right, I did._

Jim scowls into his beer and makes plans to never let his crew have fun ever again unless he’s had fun first.

**5**

Jim is only at the bar for five minutes before he gets sick of everything. Yeoman Rand is grinding on Bones from the front and Lieutenant Darwin is grinding on him from the back.

Bones has two gorgeous women dancing on him and he has that look on his face that means he’s trying to solve a problem, probably how is he going to talk the both of them into a threesome.

When did Bones get so popular and why? Isn’t everyone terrified of him? He should reek of divorce and committment problems, so why suddenly the interest in extended, sweaty body contact?

It’s pretty hot, Jim’s not going to lie. He watches for the remainder of the song, but when he sees Rand reach up to give him a kiss on the cheek and Darwin pinch his butt playfully before walking away, Jim decides to make a move and head over to ask a few questions.

Unfortunately, Bones disappears into the crowd and Jim can’t find him for the rest of the night.

**+1**

It’s oldies night, and Jim knows how much Bones can’t resist old music. Jim frequently jokes that Bones should have been born 200 years ago, and Bones usually agrees in all seriousness.

“Except the medicine back then was awful. I think I’d go crazy trying to be a doctor and still have to work with drills and saws. People aren’t made out of wood.”

Now Jim is more or less focused on the wood he’s been sporting since he saw Chekov touch his toes while Bones more or less dry humped him on the dance floor. Bones is standing against a pillar, nodding to the beat as he scans the room, possibly looking for a new victim to assault with his ass and crotch. Indignant, Jim finishes his drink and heads over just as Bones begins dancing with no one.

Jim pauses to watch, and finds himself utterly transfixed. Bones closes his eyes and shakes his head from side to side as he rocks his shoulders, lifting his hands above his head to snap to the funky beat. His feet shuffle in rhythm, his hips rolling against air, and suddenly Jim wants to be that air.

He forces his way through the crowd and finds the beat as he sidles up to Bones’ side, sliding an arm around his shoulders. Bones’ eyes snap open in surprise, and Jim smiles.

“First time I saw you dancing alone. Also, I didn’t know you like to dance?”

Bones shakes his head and lets out a low chuckle as his hands fall to Jim’s waist, moving them in rhythm. “Where did you think I was going all those nights you wanted to go to the same shitty bars?”

“...bed?”

Bones laughs and places a hand on the back of Jim’s neck, pulling their bodies closer. “Why’d you finally decide to pounce?”

“Why were you dancing with everyone?” Jim blurts out.

Bones gives him a confused look, then laughs really loudly and Jim feels embarrassed. “Were you jealous?”

“No I was just - “

“I danced with Carol to cheer her up, I danced with Christine to help her make her ex jealous, I danced with Chekov because the kid is just really damn cute, I danced with Uhura because she’s my friend and friends can dance platonically, and I danced with Rand and Darwin because they invited me in between.”

Jim takes a moment to process all the new information. “So Rand and Darwin are...?”

“Yes, and no, I won’t introduce you to them. Also, I did not sleep with them.”

Jim pouts, but now he finally feels better about everything. Bones was just being a good friend, as usual, and Jim was being a thoughtless dick - _as usual_.

Then Bones leans close to Jim’s ear and says in a low voice, “I was dancing with them for you.”

That sends a shiver of arousal up Jim’s spine, and he can barely contain the moan that escapes his lips as Bones begins to rock his hips into Jim’s, grinding their crotches against each other. Jim holds tight to Bones’ shoulders, burying his face in Bones’ neck and gasping as Bones keeps them moving. He slides his knee in between Jim’s legs and pulls his hips forward so that his crotch meets solid friction, and Jim groans straight into Bones’ ear.

Bones clutches to Jim’s shirt as he keeps them moving in time to the music, the loud, heavy bassline drowning out all of Jim’s moans that go right to his cock. Jim begins to rutt hungrily against Bones, his whole body hot, wet with sweat, and shaking as he chases his orgasm up Bones’ thigh. Finally, Jim bites sharply on Bones’ neck and whimpers as his hips freeze up against Bones thigh, his orgasm rocking confused words out of him.

Before Jim can say anything or move, Bones spins Jim around and grinds into his ass roughly, gasping as he rolls his hips in small circles and directs Jim with him, keeping up the appearance of dancing even though Jim has that post-orgasm look on his face. Bones pulls Jim’s back tight against his chest and licks against his neck before moaning into Jim’s skin as he comes, fighting to keep them both upright as the music switches to another song.

Sweating and out of breath, Bones pushes Jim a little ways away from him and turns him around to check on him. Jim meets him with a lazy smile and quick kiss against the side of his mouth that says all Bones needs to know.

“What have we learned tonight?” Bones asks playfully as he holds Jim up and they rock slowly to a new song.

“Don’t let other people dance with you.”

“Don’t make assumptions, you ass.” Bones smacks him on the ass as punishment, grinning when Jim jumps and makes a small, surprised sound in his ear.

“Right, that too. But I think my point still stands,” Jim argues before nestling into Bones’ shoulder and enjoying the rest of the night right there in his arms.


End file.
